Earth Keeper
by yaoilurver95
Summary: Ana has just found out about her so called "Magical Powers" and what? She has to save the world from certain doom with three other people? Will she learn to control her powers or is she going to let them control her?


**Earth Keeper **

** Amy walked through the forest, it was her favorite spot because of the serenity and peace that could be found there. While walking she saw something out of the corner of her eye, turning to look at it, she saw that it was a cave. She had been through this forest at least a dozen times through and she had never seen this particular one, so being the curious type she decided to explore. Once she set foot into the cave hundreds of bats came flying out into the night sky, she watched them disappear into the starry expanse of the sky in awe, and returned her attention back to the cavern. Amy wanted to see a little farther in but she could see no more than five feet in front of her, still curious Amy ventured further. **

** She walked through a long corridor, Amy was confused and scared, and she had been walking for at least twenty-five minutes. She was tempted to turn back, but she had made it this far and she was scared that if she turned back she would get lost amongst the labyrinth of the cave. She heard drops of water coming from farther into the cave, and she heard low, almost guttural, mumbling sounds. She finally came to a large opening in the wall, a circular room with stalactites slowly dripping water from the ceiling. Amy saw a small trickle of light within the opening, and thought it would be an way to get out, but as she ran towards it she realized it was not an opening but a large rock. It stood proudly within the middle of the room, almost seeming arrogant in size compared to her. She noticed that this strange rock not only emitted the glowing light, but the roaring sound she had been hearing. She lowered her face to examine it, and saw the scratches and dimples in the rock, making it seem almost mystical in its own right. She had the strong urge to feel the texture of it, so she brought her finger to it and examined the rough surface of the magical object. **

** Immediately after touching it a ringing sound entered her ears. It wasn't much at first but as her finger lingered on the rock it got more intense, and so did the light that was emitting from it. She wanted to tear herself away and run out of this strange place but something kept her stationary. The ringing got louder, the light from the rock got brighter, filling the room with the brightness of a thousand suns. It finally came to a point where she could take it no more, it was as if an explosion had occurred in her mind, her eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor unconscious. **

* * *

** Amy slowly blinked her eyes open letting her vision return to proper focus. 'What happened last night?' She thought to herself, dazed and confused. She quickly glanced at the clock on the nightstand beside her bed. Her eyes quickly widened as she realized that it was almost time for school to start. With abnormal speed she went through her morning routines and dashed out the door after the school bus, which was getting ready to pull off. When she got on the bus, she quickly took a seat to her lonesome, panting from the energy used to catch up with the bus. Amy laid her head back, taking a breather before the school day officially started. She heard the chatter of the people surrounding her, but as her breathing slowed she noticed that the voices seemed to get louder. She quickly covered her ears to get rid of the sounds, but they persisted to get stronger. She clenched her teeth, squinted her eyes, but the noise only continued to get worse. When the bus finally reached its destination, she pushed through the crowd of people getting off so she could be the first. Amy finally reached the safe haven of the school, where the noises stopped assaulting her mind, and she could finally relax. **

** At the end of the school day, Amy had made it through it without a hitch, but she couldn't get those strange sounds out of her head, neither that or the strange rock she encountered last night. She took her mind off the subject and hoped that she would forget about it sooner or later. As soon as she stepped foot out of the building, the voices were back, she didn't understand what they were saying, but they grew louder and louder. She hurriedly made her way to the bus, only to have the voice assault her even further. When she finally got to her stop she rushed off and into the sanctuary that was her house, where the voices would no longer be heard. Amy settled down and started her homework, she let her mind forget about the ominous voices. **

** When Amy finished her homework she stood, stretched, and took a look out the window. It looked like a perfect day to go for a walk in the woods so, forgetting about the voices, she put on her walking shoes and left out the house. The voices didn't attack her again until she stepped into the woods; she covered her ears and stumbled through bushes and trees, finally falling into a small clearing in the forest. She laid back against a nearby tree to calm her nerves as the voices got louder. Somehow through the assault on her mind, she made out that something was whimpering beside her, she turned to look at the source of it. It was a small fox with an expression of pain etched on its face. Amy thoroughly scanned over it and noticed that its hind legs were broken, she reached out to inspect the wound and see if it was more serious than it seemed, but as soon as she did a bright green light flashed and she fell unconscious for the second time. **

** When she finally awoke she found that she was still in the same clearing she had passed out in. Amy noticed that the small fox with the broken leg was resting peacefully in her lap. She took one more look at the leg and realized with surprise that it was healed. 'How is that possible…was it the green light that flashed before I passed out?' She thought to herself. **

"**Well, no matter, it seems as if you're all fixed up." **

'**Only thanks to you,'**** She heard a voice say in her mind. **

"**Who said that? Is someone there?" She screamed into the woods. **

'**It was me silly.' ****The voice said condescendingly. Amy looked down at the fox. **

"**How is that possible that I'm able to communicate with you? How is it possible that you're even talking? I must be going crazy!" Amy said, looking down at the fox in disbelief. **

'**Well my child, you surely must know that you are the new Earth Keeper, right?'**** The fox asked plainly. **


End file.
